


come on, mess me up

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bukkake, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Bucky's gone two weeks without touching himself. When he finally gets Tony alone, he makes quite a mess.





	come on, mess me up

**Author's Note:**

> Quick porn for day 21 of Kinktober's prompt "Bukkake".
> 
> I've never written this kink before.

Two weeks.

That’s how long Tony was gone. It was supposed to be a short mission; no longer than a day or two but two had turned to three which turned to four and before he knew it, two weeks had passed before the SHIELD transport brought him back. Bucky was there on the tarmac to greet him, a cautious sort of hope in his eye. Tony hated that look, as much as it reassured him Bucky was glad to see him safe and sound. Along with that, it also reminded Tony that Bucky still hadn’t lost the stark fear that Tony might not come back the next time.

Tony went through debriefs, recounting everything he remembered from the AIM base, right down to the lug nuts. All the while, Bucky stood along the wall painfully still. When they finally got to the car, Bucky sat down with a slight twinge of pain. Concerned, Tony took his hand.

“What is it?”

Bucky swallowed, his eyes straight ahead. “Nothing.”

He watched Bucky’s cheeks color and his heart ticked up a bit, his hand dropping to Bucky’s thigh. “You can tell me.”

Bucky averted his gaze. “I… waited.” Tony stared at him confusedly. “For you.”

“I’m fine.” Bucky focused straight ahead, his cheeks darkened and Tony cupped his face. Holding his gaze, Tony repeated himself. “I’m fine, babe. Honest.”

Bucky’s mouth worked, eyes darting to the heavens before he murmured, “I waited for you. I didn’t… not since the last time we were together.”

Just like that, Tony’s heart pounded in his chest, arousal hitting him like a shot of adrenaline. “Really?” Bucky nodded, his lips parting on a sigh. Tony’s free hand slid higher up his thigh, feeling it tense in response. “Why?”

“I came back from Montreal and I thought we’d have time but then Sam called and Steve needed me. You had to work and then this happened.” His eyes softened. “How much longer?”

Tony’s stomach tightened. “Not much longer. We’re almost home.”

It was another three hours before Bucky got Tony alone. Rhodey called to check in and refused to hang up until he’d seen Tony on video chat. Pepper called to check in. Fury called with follow up questions and the team insisted on dinner together. By the time they got back up to their room, Bucky was hanging on by a thread and Tony was on edge, as well.

The door closed behind him and Bucky slammed into him with his full weight, a hand around Tony’s throat. Gasping, Tony took his tongue and bucked his hips in response. Bucky’s entire body was a line of tension, one hand holding Tony tight to the door and the other tearing at his jeans. Tony held still as Bucky stripped down and devoured his mouth.

Along for the ride, he welcomed Bucky in, gentle where he was rough. His fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it from its tie as he rocked his hips and listened to Bucky’s breath quicken. His hand worked fast over his cock, the wet slide making Tony’s body burn with arousal. He was hard and aching in his jeans, rutting against Bucky’s thigh as he chased his orgasm.

“What do you need?” Tony asked, panting into Bucky’s ear.

Shuddering, Bucky’s words were hushed. “Need to come.” He turned, his nose poking into Tony’s cheek. “Make a mess.”

Tony’s cock pulsed hard, his head falling back. “I want it.” He rolled his hips needfully, pressed against Bucky’s belly. Bucky rutted against him, his hand working faster with a soft grunt. “All over me.”

Groaning, Bucky took his mouth once more, hand tightening around Tony’s throat. His kiss turned to a bite, words bursting out of him in a rush. “Not going to last much longer.”

Tony shivered, knees going weak as his head fell back against the door with a soft thud. He stared at Bucky dazedly, chest heaving. Bucky’s eyes were dark and all encompassing, eating up every inch of Tony’s body hungrily. He was poised for the attack, his biceps pulsing before he forced himself to release and let Tony slid down to his knees.

“You’re sure?” Bucky bit out, his hand working over his cock. At this angle, Tony got a much better look at Bucky’s cock sliding wetly through his fist. Mouth watering, he rose up on his knees but Bucky held him back.

Stomach tightening, Tony waited, gazing up at Bucky as his breathing grew deeper. His abs tensed, the veins in his arms standing out. He held Tony’s gaze, cheeks flushed with pleasure as he gasped and came across Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes fell closed as warm, thick ropes spilled across his cheek, his lips, dripping down his chin. Bucky’s breath came out in harsh pants, hand tight on Tony’s shoulder as he continued to paint Tony in white.

His shirt was wet with it, his face was covered in it as the scent overwhelmed him. The next burst drew a low whine from Tony’s lips as he dropped a hand to his cock and spilled wet and warm in his jeans. Shuddering, sparks went off behind his eyelids, hips bucking mindlessly against his hand. Bucky milked the last of his release, running his clean hand over Tony’s hair as he came down.

Shivering through the aftershocks, Tony opened his eyes hesitantly, gazing up at Bucky hungrily. Bucky traced his fingers over Tony’s face admiringly, the corner of his mouth turned up.

“I made a mess.”

Tony stood on shaky legs, his pants sticking to him uncomfortably, his shirt wasn’t much better. He leaned back against the door with a smile. “Time to clean me up.”

  
  
  



End file.
